All For the Sake of Pancakes
by HarmonyCandy
Summary: Maple syrup is disappearing all over the world. Wow, right? Well, right now it's only happening in Canada. Strange, because Canada is known to produce ... very good maple syrup. Hmm. I wonder ... Using country names for the first few chapters.
1. In the Beginning

******Lalalalalalalalalala, whatever. Please review my story. I'm desperate for help. -Makes puppy/kitty eyes- No idea why I'm writing, just hope people like this enough for me to come up with a second chapter. :) What else is there to say ...**

* * *

I fell back onto the white velvet cushions, sinking lower into the couch, if that's possible. I was at Cindy's house, watching Hetalia on her TV. Cindy was my next-door neighbor/BFF, and her mom was gone for a few weeks, at the very least a month. As 14-year olds who were almost 15, our agenda was something like this:

-10:00 AM- Make edible pancakes (with butter, MAPLE SYRUP, etc.)

-12:30 PM- Go shopping! Whoo! Find Hetalia cosplay outfits if possible

-3:00 PM- Go home, watch Hetalia, and be awesome like Prussia

-7:00 PM- Eat whatever we can find from the fridge or else die of food poisoning.

-After 7:00 PM- No idea. Do whatever we feel like.

So anyways, we went to make pancakes. Cindy just had to have chocolate and candy to make her hyper. This time, she took Nutella© hazelnut chocolate sauce and sprinkles for her pancake toppings. Seriously, they looked like pancakes that Nyan Cat had barfed on. SO, after Cindy (totally her and not me) trashed the kitchen, we brought the pancakes to the couch and ate while watching Hetalia.

Lalala, Russia taking an axe or something and, while claiming that adding more pressure will wake England up, waving it threateningly. "Ha. Ha. Ha." somebody muttered, and I turned, ready to kill Russia if it wasn't Cindy. It was, but she claimed that it wasn't. Oh well. Suddenly half the way through the episode, Canada appeared, talking to himself/Kumajiro, or whatever the polar bear was called.

"Maple-"

"Who are you?" a sweet, but small voice chimed, interrupting.

"I'm Canada." the blonde-ish haired guy answered. He then continued his talk with this 'Maple'. "Oh, Maple, there's no more maple syrup!" Ha, nice plot. I spooned up a mouthful of pancakes, 'tasting the rainbow'. Except instead of Skittles©, I ate sprinkles. Yay.

"Rachey!" I heard Cindy squeal, and I sat there, thoroughly annoyed. Chocolate that's way too sweet. Now Cindy shouting my sort-of nickname in my ear, probably for no reason whatsoever. Totally the best day of my life. With a sigh, I turned and raised a hand, beckoning her on. 'THERE'S NO MORE -"

"Yeah. I know."

"Know what?"

"That there's no more, um, rainbow pancakes!"

Crud. I sooo knew that. But I was going to say what Canada said. Amazingly, I was eating a 'rainbow pancake'. And half was still on my plate. Cindy laughed, seeing the look on my face. "Oh, Sorry, I meant maple syrup!"

"Gasp. I didn't know that!" I sarcastically exclaimed. "I wonder where you heard that. Maybe, just maybe some guy on Hetalia said it." Cindy nodded seriously. "Yeah, Canada did. I don't see how-"

Canada's face reappeared. He seemed to be looking straight at us. "Maybe …" he muttered. "Just maybe, Maple." He peered at us again. "Apparently, apparently, hmm…" Canada, or the America with the smaller voice, weird, smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry." And then the world disappeared under a veil of black, and the only things that I could see were dim, fading away when I looked more closely. They were floating pancakes and Gilbirds.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for such a short chapter. I'm a newbie, so yeah. No idea why I'm writing about pancakes, my family don't eat pancakes, so... O.O No time, just trying my luck. What else ... I guess remember in the next chapter.**

**Oh, yes. Wait, never mind. Happy New Year! (Never wrote stories before, I have no imagination.)**

**~Harmy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalalalalalalalalala, whatever. Please review my story. I'm desperate for help. -Makes puppy/kitty eyes- No idea why I'm writing, just hope people like this enough for me to come up with a second chapter. :) What else is there to say ...**

* * *

I fell back onto the white velvet cushions, sinking lower into the couch, if that's possible. I was at Cindy's house, watching Hetalia on her TV. Cindy was my next-door neighbor/BFF, we lived in Canada, and her mom was gone for a few weeks, at the very least a month. As 14-year olds who were almost 15, our agenda was something like this:

-10:00 AM- Make edible pancakes (with butter, MAPLE SYRUP, etc.)

-12:30 PM- Go shopping! Whoo! Find Hetalia cosplay outfits if possible

-3:00 PM- Go home, watch Hetalia, and be awesome like Prussia

-7:00 PM- Eat whatever we can find from the fridge or else die of food poisoning.

-After 7:00 PM- No idea. Do whatever we feel like.

So anyways, we went to make pancakes. Cindy just had to have chocolate and candy to make her hyper. This time, she took Nutella© hazelnut chocolate sauce and sprinkles for her pancake toppings. Seriously, they looked like pancakes that Nyan Cat had barfed on. SO, after Cindy (totally her and not me) trashed the kitchen, we brought the pancakes to the couch and ate while watching Hetalia.

Lalala, Russia taking an axe or something and, while claiming that adding more pressure will wake England up, waving it threateningly. "Ha. Ha. Ha." somebody muttered, and I turned, ready to kill Russia if it wasn't Cindy. It was, but she claimed that it wasn't. Oh well. Suddenly half the way through the episode, Canada appeared, talking to himself/Kumajiro, or whatever the polar bear was called.

"Maple-"

"Who are you?" a sweet, but small voice chimed, interrupting.

"I'm Canada." the blonde-ish haired guy answered. He then continued his talk with this 'Maple'. "Oh, Maple, there's no more maple syrup!" Ha, nice plot. I spooned up a mouthful of pancakes, 'tasting the rainbow'. Except instead of Skittles©, I ate sprinkles. Yay.

"Rachey!" I heard Cindy squeal, and I sat there, thoroughly annoyed. Chocolate that's way too sweet. Now Cindy shouting my sort-of nickname in my ear, probably for no reason whatsoever. Totally the best day of my life. With a sigh, I turned and raised a hand, beckoning her on. 'THERE'S NO MORE -"

"Yeah. I know."

"Know what?"

"That there's no more, um, rainbow pancakes!"

Crud. I sooo knew that. But I was going to say what Canada said. Amazingly, I was eating a 'rainbow pancake'. And half was still on my plate. Cindy laughed, seeing the look on my face. "Oh, Sorry, I meant maple syrup!"

"Gasp. I didn't know that!" I sarcastically exclaimed. "I wonder where you heard that. Maybe, just maybe some guy on Hetalia said it." Cindy nodded seriously. "Yeah, Canada did. I don't see how-"

Canada's face reappeared. He seemed to be looking straight at us. "Maybe …" he muttered. "Just maybe, Maple." He peered at us again. "Apparently, apparently, hmm…" Canada, or the America with the smaller voice, weird, smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry." And then the world disappeared under a veil of black, and the only things that I could see were dim, fading away when I looked more closely. They were floating pancakes and Gilbirds.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for such a short chapter. I'm a newbie, so yeah. No idea why I'm writing about pancakes, my family don't eat pancakes, so... O.O No time, just trying my luck. What else ... I guess remember in the next chapter.**

**Oh, yes. Wait, never mind. Happy New Year! (Never wrote stories before, I have no imagination.)**

**~Harmy**


End file.
